


Comic: An apple for art school

by Alexicon, potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the most ambitious colorblind artist ever.</p><p>(And a post-TWS epilogue featuring Pepper)</p><p>On tumblr here: <a href="http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/89844400402/the-whole-steve-is-colorblind-thing-i-like-the">http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/89844400402/the-whole-steve-is-colorblind-thing-i-like-the</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  



	2. Not Kandinsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Steve can see color now, Bucky's still the one who gets it artistically.

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the comment that Alexicon left, which said:  
> "I kind of really like the idea of someone (maybe Pepper) in the modern world having a conversation with Steve and Bucky about art and while Steve rocks black and white he knows practically nothing about art with color, but Bucky has all of these complicated ideas about color interactions even though he can't draw for beans, and everyone's really confused about this but Steve and Bucky share a smile and later go and draw a collaborative thing just like in old times, where Steve draws things and Bucky tells him what colors to put where."
> 
> Plus I really wanted to draw happy!carefree! Steve and Bucky, especially after all the Steve/Bucky angst I've been subjecting myself to by trying to write Bucky Recovery. I especially enjoyed drawing Bucky insisting on putting his arm around Steve the way he used to, even though Steve's taller than he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Steve is [colorblind](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/89738803677/emilianadarling-likeadisguise-pre-serum) thing. I like the idea that Steve, given that his entire life is about fighting against the limitations of his body, wouldn’t bat an eye at being colorblind — he’ll just work around it, just as he has to work around [all of his other illnesses](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/89461426642/chronically-ill-steve-rogers). And Bucky, all teasing aside, will be there to support him. I especially like the idea of Bucky being Steve’s eyes — telling him the colors of the world. Since so much of being an artist *is* the reading of colors, Steve’s artistic ambitions also taps into Bucky’s latent artistic abilities (he’s always had sharp eyesight, after all). As is always the case: where Steve goes, Bucky is right there with him.
> 
> ALSO: Color-blindness is actually way more complex than I'm showing it in this comic!!! There's lots of different kinds and degrees. See my [meta post here](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/90234312077/steve-and-colorblindness).


End file.
